


Meeting the Seductive Butler

by MysteryShadow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Butlers, Demons, F/M, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus - Freeform, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryShadow/pseuds/MysteryShadow
Summary: A Journalist goes to the Phantomhive manor after the Circus incident. While at the Manor things gets heated between Ciels head butler Sebastian and the journalist Kristina.(Spelling errors/ etc...)





	Meeting the Seductive Butler

It was late December and I had to meet a young noble boy, named Ciel Phantomhive. He is the Queens “guard dog.” I was a journalist for the daily paper in a old paper mill that' wasn’t really well known. I was told to meet Ciel Phantomhive over an incident that happened at Noah's Ark Circus six months ago. All of the workers at Noah's Circus are missing except one, ever since Ciel visited the circus. When I showed up I was greeted by a tall, skinny, handsome man with medium length black hair and mysterious dark brown eyes. I admit I wanted to test him to see how far my flirting would go. I have never met anyone this handsome and I never wanted to pull such a bold move before I met him. When I walked closer to him, he went on one knee and said, “Hello my lady, my name is Sebastian, sorry but I am afraid the young master isn’t going to be here until tomorrow because he had to speak to the Queen about the recent incidents. I said “its fine, its the Queen after all. When I walked with him into the manor, he said I was to be greeted by five other people, one woman and four men. When we walked up to them in the kitchen, they greeted me and told me their names, but then they had to get back to work. Sebastian showed me around the manner and I was even able to see his room. When he was showing me his room I thought I heard a cat or two, maybe I am just going crazy. I looked all around his cozy room then stopped once I looked at his bed, I thought how nice it would be for me to sleep in it with him. After I was done looking at his room I started to walk out when I heard him whisper in my ear, “you can come back over here later when everyone is asleep.” That sent a shiver down my neck and goosebumps  arose from my skin. Sebastian walked past me but stopped and winked. My heart was racing thinking of all of the things we could do. Thinking of his hands touching all over me and his breath on my neck. I kept walking with him until we stopped at another room. He said “this is where you will be sleeping, if you need anything ring that bell or come to my room and I will help you out.” I said okay thank you, Sebastian. I started to avert my eyes away from his in embarrassment over what he said earlier. Just thinking of him pinning me down on his bed made me blush intensely.

 


End file.
